The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor/Chapter 4
This article is about the fourth chapter of the twelfth and special episode of Happy Peep "The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor". Plot (Meanwhile at Mr. Leandro's Cave) *Mr. Cristopher: It's night time and do you have plans to stop Esequiel? *Mr. Leandro: He's just a dummy, he touched one of my inventions all day. *Mr. Cristopher: But you can stop him whatever you want to. *Mr. Leandro: I can ask the leopard seals to eat them. *Mr. Cristopher: WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? THEY EAT YOU. *Mr. Leandro: NO, I WILL ALLY THEM TO STOP ESEQUIEL. *Mr. Cristopher: That dosen't mean if Esequiel would stop everything he got. *Mr. Leandro: It means, YOU'RE FIRED! *Mr. Cristopher: I'm burned? *Mr. Leandro: NO! YOU GOT FIRED FROM MY GROUP AND GET OUT OF HERE! *Mr. Cristopher: FINE, I HAVE ESEQUIEL TO STOP YOU. *Mr. Leandro: Very stupid creatures. (Meanwhile in a ice piece of Paulet Island, Leandro was feeling upset about Cristopher) *Mr. Leandro: Ha, very stupid chance. (Two Leopard seals were swimming in a shadow) *Mr. Leandro: What is that. (Two leopard seals appear from appearing from the water growling into mad) *Mr. Leandro: Ummmmm, peep? *Leopard Seal #1: Well, well, well, what do you need? *Mr. Leandro: Guys, we have a plan, we are going to stop Esequiel and his friends on Paulet Island and what about you? *Leopard Seal #2: I'm coming with you. *Mr. Leandro: Good, at last, my secret weapon will come for Esequiel to die. HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Leopard Seals and Leandro: HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Three years later, the seniors including Esequiel are graduating from Paulet Island All-Grade School as they throw their feathers up to the sky) *Josesito: This is going to be the best day of my life. *Esequiel: I know it Josesito. *Joselito: Oh honey, our boy will become the future elder. *Josesito's mother: You know it. *Announcer: ;LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, AS YOU ARE NOW GRADUATING, HERE COME ESEQUIEL, JOSESITO AND THE FRIENDS SQUAD TO COME UP DOWN FROM THE STAGE! *Everyone: *cheers* *Esequiel: So the bullies are the friends squad. *Josesito: You bet it. *Announcer: So Esequiel, come and say something. *Esequiel: Okay, as of 12th Grade, known as Senior Year, we have made many great inventions out of Paulet Island of Antarctica. So, i want to sing a song for you guys. (As Esequiel and his band begin to sing "How Big You Wonder" by Chromeo, Bully #1 singed first) *Bully #1: *singing* "In the land of the penguins where the babies could eat And they watch and they play, they would be big as they wonder." *Bully #2: *singing* "And the penguins of the earth can eat fish and some squid When they dig some snow up here. And they found something is big." *Esequiel: *singing* "Wonder if you ever get to feeling so small. One little person in a world that’s too tall. Time to stop thinking that your best just isn’t good enough and realize it’s not your size it’s how you do your stuff." *Chours: *singing* "We can be tiny or we’ll be massive. Show us a mountain or we’ll get past it. Ain’t nothing in this world could keep us under cause it’s not how big you are it’s how big you wonder." *Josesito: *singing* "The skuas are the meanies when they start to eat some chicks When the adult attack them and he get his chick back here." *Bully #3: *singing* "You can go somewhere in here, but you can't go in the pool." *Bully #4: *singing* "We own everything in here and we own something as not." *Esequiel: *singing* "Wonder if you ever get to feeling so small. One little person in a world that’s too tall. Time to stop thinking that your best just isn’t good enough and realize it’s not your size it’s how you do your stuff." *Chours: *singing* "We can be tiny or we’ll be massive. Show us a mountain or we’ll get past it. Ain’t nothing in this world could keep us under cause it’s not how big you are it’s how big you wonder." (The song finally ended when everyone cheered for Esequiel, Josesito and the Bullies) *Timo: My boy, you're doing great. *Lucrecia: Everything is big in here. *Mrs. Emila: Go Esequiel. *Mr. Cristopher: Esequiel, stop Leandro soon. *Announcer: THANK YOU, THANK YOU! AS WE CHEERED FOR ESEQUIEL AND THE BAND, YOU GUYS CAN NOW GO TO THE WATER FOR THE FIRST TIME OF YOUR LIFE. HAVE FUN! (The seniors cheered when they are going to the water for the first time except for Esequiel and Josesito) *Josesito: Esequiel, where is your Super Tickle Torment 9000? *Esequiel: Don't worry, i'll bring it with me on my kit. *Josesito: But how will the people fit in there? *Esequiel: You'll see when we get to Adelie-Land. *Josesito: Okay and let's go. *Esequiel: Alright! *Timo: BYE ESEQUIEL! *Joselito: HAVE FUN JOSESITO! (Back on the side of Paulet Island, Leandro is finding out that Esequiel is leaving with everyone on Graduation Day) *Mr. Leandro: NOOOOOOOOOOOO, THERE LEAVING! *Leopard Seal #1: Hop on. *Leopard Seal #2: You're in our side now. *Mr. Leandro: I should rule the leopard seals and rule the adelie penguins in Antarctica with my Super Red Laser Gun 6780! (The leopard seals and Leandro are moving on to Adelie-Land as they laughed evilly) TO BE CONTINUED Previous: The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor/Chapter 3 Next: The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor/Chapter 5 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep